Checkerboard
by girbabylovestacos
Summary: Xgent, baby. Or at least something like it. Other pairings mentioned are Flinx, Jerikole, and Speedy/Cheshire.  Please R&R, because if you don't, kuribohs will come to eat your soul! :P  Thanks!
1. Sulking

**Xgent story. I'm hoping to continue this, so telling me what I need to rewrite would be fantastic!  
Yeah, I know, Jinx's character seems a little off in this chapter. :P Oh well. My first fanfic that actually has a storyline, so it's not going to be so good.  
Thanks for reading, and I hope you have time to review! :D**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

He scared her.

He wasn't like other villains. He was different. A wild card, or whatever.

She liked to box people up nice and neat. It made things easier. Easier to approach, easier to fight, easier to predict.

Jinx was sort of like that. Like him. She was harder to figure out, an unopened present everyday. But Argent had formed some sort of box for her. More like a misshapen box filled with jumping beans, but a box nether the less.  
Wally was easy, and so were most of the other Titans.

Red X. It tasted strange on her tongue, sour and bitter and sweet. It reminded her of black licorice snakes and candied cherries (she was pretty hungry).

She'd found out his name yesterday, after asking Robin for his file. She had been determined to box him in, just like every other villain she'd met.

Now she wasn't so sure.

Jinx's bottle rattled as she sucked the last drops of root beer through the straw.  
"Are you done with the file yet? You've been staring at the damn thing for two hours."  
"It took you two hours to finish your root beer?"  
"Someone's snippy today."

Argent took her feet down from the table. "Sorry, love. I'm just feeling cranky right now."  
Jinx tilted her head. "That time of the month again? Because usually I'm the crabby one."  
Argent twisted her mouth into a smile. "No. But that last sentence was true."

Jinx hit her with the straw, which was now too mangled and flattened to be recognized as a straw anymore.

"C'mon, baby. Everyone has to lose _sometimes_."

Argent slumped lower into her seat. "Everyone doesn't let the thief run off three times in a row."  
"It was one against one. Not even Robin could handle Red X the first time they met. Besides, you got the jewels back in the end."  
"Because he decided to drop them off at the tower as a present for Starfire."

Jinx scraped her chair back with a loud squealing sound. "Look, I know I'm supposed to be the one supporting you and all that shit, but it's _boring_. Especially when you won't help me. Come on, brighten up."  
Argent picked at her civilian clothes. They felt weird and alien.  
"I knew I could count on you in times of need."  
"Sulking with that file isn't going to do anything. You've read it about ten times."  
"Yes, mum."  
Jinx smiled. "I love it when you use British words. It makes me feel important."  
"You sound like Wally."  
"I know. He's starting to rub off on me, or something."

Argent rubbed her face. "I hope not. I couldn't stand another Wally in the tower."

Jinx rocked forward on her elbows. "Look, if you stop being so depressing, I'll take you clubbing tonight."  
Argent stopped rubbing her face to peer at her friend. "You go clubbing?"  
It didn't exactly surprise her at this point, though. Jinx had done most things. Actually, Jinx had probably done everything by now.

"There was this one place the HIVE Five and I used to go all the time when Angel or Private Hive were visiting. It's really nice, and you don't have to pay."  
Argent raised her eyebrows.  
Jinx shrugged. "See More found a back entrance that leads directly into the bar. It's not a huge crime or anything."  
"Aren't you worried about seeing someone who recognizes you?"  
Jinx smiled dryly. "There's no one _to_ remember me. They're all frozen in Paris now."

"I suppose this means I'm going clubbing tonight." Argent sat on the file, feeling it squish under her weight.  
"Will this be your first time?"  
"Of course it will. It's not like I had time to go back in New Zealand."  
Jinx leaned back to consider her. "Huh. So, I'll be stealing your virginity or something?"  
"Yes, my tiny clubbing virginity."

She watched Jinx smile.

"Argent, we are going to have so much fun tonight."


	2. Hair Gel

**Sorry about the lack of Red X action. I'm hoping to incorporate other relationships into this.  
Thanks! **

.()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()().

Jinx popped her head out from under the bed.  
"It's not under there, either. Shit, we're going to be late!"

"Are you positive you didn't put it in your bag?"

"You've asked that question at least five times already, and _yes_ I'm positive."

Amused, Argent watched as Jinx prowled into the bathroom.  
She slammed the medicine cabinet for the third time. "Can you think of anyone who would want to use it? I already asked Robin and Bee, but they said that no one in their groups has it."

"Have you checked your bag yet?" Argent stifled a snigger as Jinx scowled at her.  
"I can't think of anyone else who would use it except for Roy, but he told Bee he didn't have it."  
"Did she check his room?"  
"Oh shit, Argent. You're right."

Jinx yanked open the door. "SPEEDY, YOU BETTER GET YOUR TIGHT SPANDEX ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW."  
"Why? And what was that about my spandex ass?"  
"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OVER HERE BEFORE I HEX OFF YOUR BALLS."  
"You're fucking crazy, Jinx! Just come down here if it's so important."

Argent curled up on the bed, her body rattling with silent laughter.  
Jinx ignored her and stomped down the hall, coming back a few minutes later with Speedy meekly following in her wake.

"PMS?" he muttered to Argent.  
"Still got both balls?"  
"Not according to what Aqualad is saying now."

"Ahem." Jinx took off one platform shoe to swat Speedy into a chair.  
"What did you do with it?"  
"With what?"  
"My hair gel. You're the only man girly enough to take it."  
"I am _not_ girly! Damn it, Jinx, Robin styles his hair too. I'm not the only one!"  
"Where is it?"  
Speedy stared sheepishly at Jinx. "It's, uh, sorta in the trash right now. I used it all up this morning after you and Argent left to go -"  
"You used it _all up_?"  
"Can I go now?"  
"Not until you give me your hair gel."  
"Jinx, come on. There was barely any left in the tube! It's not like I used up the whole thing."  
"If you don't give your gel to me, I'll go get it myself."  
"I need it for my hair!"  
"I need it for _my _hair."

Speedy crossed his arms. "Fine. Go get it."

Jinx stomped out of the room. "You're worse than Bill! At least _he_ left some for me!" She slammed the door behind her.

Speedy shuddered in relief. "Billy Numerous had hair?"  
Argent shrugged. "Maybe that's why his head was so rounded. He used Jinx's gel to plaster his hair down."  
"I always thought that he was bald."  
"I think See-More is. You'll have to ask Jinx."  
"I'm not going near her until her period's over."  
She smiled. "Just don't fuck with the hair and you'll be fine."

Speedy got up from the chair. "I'll keep that in mind."  
He darted out the door, and after looking both ways to make sure Jinx wasn't coming back, and raced off towards the elevator.

Jinx smugly marched in. "I don't think I'll be running out of hair gel for a long time."  
Argent pursed her lips. "You took his bottles?"  
"You wouldn't believe how many he had. The whole medicine cabinet was stocked, so I just took a few. It's not like he'll notice."

"I can understand why Cheshire dumped him."

Jinx bit her lip. "I don't know... he's sort of like Wally. They're both pretty vain, and think way too much of themselves. But they're both genuinely nice, and you know they won't take advantage of you."  
"True, but sometimes I feel like slapping them upside the head."  
"You're not the only one. You should see how many skincare products Wally uses. It's ridiculous."

Argent made a plasma iron to smooth out the folds in her dress as they strolled into the elevator. "Have you been in touch with Jade? We've only talked once since she escaped, and I still don't know how she did it."

"I haven't called her yet, but Roy's been stalking her somehow. He says that some rich guy wanted to use her to kill his nephew, so he got her out and unfroze her. She's in Egypt right now."  
"I had always assumed she went back to that Korean employer. Do the Egyptians pay better?"  
"No idea, but I hope she comes and visits soon so she can tell us everything."  
"I don't think she's going to come here, at least not until Roy goes back to Steel City. That's how it sounded when we talked."  
"She's afraid of seeing him? I didn't think Jade was afraid of anything."

"Maybe she's not afraid of seeing him. Maybe she just doesn't want to land right in the middle of enemy territory. It would be a pretty dumb thing to do with all of us here right now."

Jinx held up her hands so that Argent could fly them over the water. "Maybe you're right. But it would be nice to see her again."


End file.
